Flight of the Atragon
by Scorpionspear77
Summary: Short story set during the events of Godzilla Unleashed for Wii. While exploring Osaka, Godzilla is attacked by the ship Atragon. Who will come out on top? The answer should be obvious but you should read anyway. Read and review, everyone!


**A/N: I'll admit it, one of my favorite movie genres is giant monster flicks. Particularly, I enjoy Godzilla films. Thanks to Brandon Tenold, I'm now interested in Gamera and a few other 50's and 60's monster movies. These may not be great films, but they're a lot of fun, so I really don't care how ridiculous they can be. This story is based on the PS2/Wii video game Godzilla Unleashed, specifically if you take the good route while playing as an Earth Defender monster. It's a fun boss to fight, so I decided to adapt it into a short story. I have no idea if you fight the boss featured here with any of the other factions. Godzilla Unleashed itself is a lot of fun, but the Wii version (which I own)'s controls can take a little getting used to. I still think it's a good game regardless. On to the story! Godzilla and all other monsters copyrighted by Toho. I own nothing.**

* * *

Osaka, Japan. This city was not as often a target of kaiju attacks as Tokyo, but it was still no stranger to the presence of the gigantic beasts. However, the city had long been evacuated at this time due to the strange crystals that had sprouted in the city and many other major cities. As such, only a small GDF camera drone was around to witness the emergence of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, from the nearby ocean. The king looked around the city. He had come here after being telepathically informed by Mothra of a crystal energy signature coming to the city. The monsters of Earth had sworn to destroy this extraterrestrial crystal plague shortly after the meteors had landed on their island, realizing that the crystals were slowly poisoning their planet. They had been tracking down and destroying the large Power Surge crystals in various infected cities, teaming up with GDF mecha to achieve this task, all while fighting off a fresh invasion by the Vortaak aliens. All in all, it was a typical year's events condensed into a month. Godzilla had been closest to Osaka when the energy had been detected, so Mothra had informed him and directed him that way. However, he couldn't see any large crystals in the green fog covering the city. Pulling himself onto land, Godzilla's head cleared the fog layer. Yet he still saw no crystals besides the smaller ones that stood little to no threat to the planet. He couldn't smell any other monsters either, which was strange, since the Vortaak had recently invaded and he was still quite sure at least Orga or Gidorah was still on Earth, looking for revenge on him. The smell of humans was fading away after the city had been abandoned for about two weeks, and the nearby power plant was shut down, meaning there was nothing to feed on here. Yet something was not right here. Godzilla turned and continued to scan the area. Perhaps he could startle something into revealing itself. He turned left, right, then promptly let out an earsplitting "SKREEONK!" His roar echoed in the abandoned city, but went unheard.

Growing bored and utterly convinced there was nothing there, Godzilla was about to return to the sea when the sound of jet engines reached his ears. Whirling, Godzilla was able to spot the flying battleship Atragon, a weapon that he was sure the GDF had retired a long time ago after he'd nearly destroyed it multiple times. The slender drill-tipped battleship lowered itself down until it was even with his chest. Godzilla tilted his head, wary of the machine. Godzilla was not fond of humans, though he was willing to work with them if his planet was in danger. These humans, however, seemed possibly hostile. The drill on the front of the machine spun up, and the battleship charged Godzilla. Diving to the side and rolling back to his feet, Godzilla spat an atomic fireball at the ship, shaking it and forcing it to ascend again.

Definitely hostile.

Godzilla righted himself and let loose his atomic breath, attempting to strike the flying weapon with the stream of radioactive flame. However, it was already up to full speed, able to avoid the beam. Missiles and small laser blasts rained down from the smaller weaponry on the ship, but none of it got close as Godzilla swung his head to and fro, his breath stopping most of the weapons. As the ship swooped down a few blocks away, it began to charge a new weapon- a powerful energy cannon. Godzilla's eyes widened as he recognized what powered the new cannon- a Power Surge crystal. That was where the energy signature had come from. He had little time to react as a laser beam of crystal energy shot towards him, striking him in the chest and blasting him back into a group of buildings, crushing them beneath his weight. Forcing himself up, Godzilla glared at the ship before letting out another furious roar. He'd had enough.

The Atragon lifted off again, but this time, Godzilla managed to score a glancing blow with his atomic breath, damaging the ship's hull. The battleship lowered down again, the weapon batteries on both sides firing at full blast. Powering through the barrage of missiles, Godzilla grabbed hold of the machine and tore off the broadside batteries. A swift bite promptly destroyed the back jet, though it did singe the king's mouth a bit. Godzilla slammed the Atragon into the ground, drill first, and then tore the top of the machine open, digging at the crystal within. The few human crew members who could still move fled for their lives as Godzilla crushed the crystal within. Only one man made no attempt to flee. A hard set man with a black crew cut, who was staring at Godzilla with pure hatred. The King stared back. One of his ancestors had stared down a man like this once, only that confrontation had no malice behind the human's side. For a while, the two stared at each other, before Godzilla's spines began to glow. The human spoke.

"I have failed."

Godzilla reared back and let loose his atomic breath, obliterating the human and striking the Atragon's power core, destroying the battleship. Godzilla thrust his head back and roared in victory. He then turned and sank into the water by Osaka. A familiar scent was emerging somewhere else in the world, and if he wasn't mistaken on whom it belonged to, then the Earth was in more trouble than ever.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally got something done! Time for some closing notes. The boss in the game is a lot more chatty, but Godzilla's not really listening to him, so none of Gyozen's rather repetitive dialogue is here. Also, the ship in game can take a lot more abuse. Not much else to say other than that I directly referenced "Godzilla vs. King Gidorah" with the face-off between Godzilla and Gyozen. As for what's next, I have a Skyrim short story coming soon, and Mizao's coming back soon too, so be on the lookout for those. Read, favorite, and review, check out my profile to read some of the other stuff I've written, and as always, I will see YOU in my next story. Bye-bye!**


End file.
